Je t'adore
by livesonwisteria
Summary: For the 100 pairing challenge - 100 100 words drabbles on different pairings from canon to unrequited, from slash to next gen.
1. HarryGinny

**Cliched – Harry/Ginny**

I love the way she bites her lip  
I love the way she shakes them hips.  
I love the way she makes me drool.  
I think that she is beautiful.

(She's So Lovely, Scouting for Girls.)

All was well. And all was well. There was never a time when Harry could remember being happier, and now he certainly knew he could be happy, for once, without the constant danger that had haunted him for most of his life. Everything about her, he loved, from her luscious auburn locks that fell to her hips to her sparkling eyes. Passion still ignited from their relationship, even now, more than twenty years later.


	2. HermioneRon

**Realization – Hermione/Ron. Luna's POV. **

For being very clever, thought Luna, Hermione lacked common sense a lot of time, failing to see what was right in front of her eyes. Or more, appropriately, _who_ was right in front of her eyes. She didn't know why they didn't get together sooner, and after talking to her father, she had figured it out. Putting it down to a case of nargles, she shared her theory with Neville, who agreed. From her point of view, they had been in love all along, no one could miss it. it really did help when she said 'I told you so' on their wedding day though…


	3. MollyArthur

**Black – Molly/Arthur (Very Angsty, character deaths!)**

Black. Everything was black. The whole world had stopped. And it had stopped at one precise, exact moment. The moment when Arthur Weasley, her soulmate and husband of fifty years had been killed by a rogue death eater. A black void circled around her, an empty hole in her heart. Shock. Grief. Anger. Just a few of the emotions she felt. Never had she been this long without Arthur, never leaving his side for more than a day or two. Living was too hard, she had to be with Arthur. She knew that she had made the right decision when she raised her wand to her temple and muttered 'Avada Kevadra'


	4. JamesLily

Finally – James/Lily

"Yes, James, I will go out with you," said Lily, the red haired beauty James Potter had been pining over for years.

And just like that, James's life changed forever, for the better of course.

Lily led him up to her room, her mischievous grin ever present on her lovely face. James followed, anticipating what they would be doing next.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lils?" asked James, even though he was perfectly sure what his opinion on the matter was.

"_But of course," she replied, eloquent as ever. _

And when the most magical experience of his life (and he was a wizard!) was all over, James had but one thought – Finally.


	5. RemusTonks

Wedding – Remus/Tonks

Today was Nymphadora Tonks' wedding day. Although she wasn't exactly the typical girl, she had had a bit of a thing for weddings; poring over all the magical and muggle bridal magazines she could lay her hands on, marvelling at the magnificent dresses and venues.

When she met Remus, she imagined having all of these things with him, and a truly wonderful wedding day and night that all their friends and family would marvel over.

The reality was however quite different. It seemed that being a werewolf made you _rather_ undesirable indeed. In the end, even she was wed in a small ceremony in a muggle registry office, she was still married to the man she loved. Her ideas had changed since she was a little girl, all that really mattered was _who_ she married, not _how_ she married. The wedding night was of course, still there…


	6. NarcissaLucius

A/N: Written for the Feelings Challenge.

You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Even if that was a muggle quotation, Narcissa steadfastly agreed with it. While many people would simply look straight at Lucius and see only the death eater robes, and, the cold hard sneer, you had to look through the mask of indifference her husband always wore to truly read the book.

There was a reason she thought that, and it was true. The real Lucius was so much more than a death eater and murderer. He was many things – her husband, her lover, her soulmate. Underneath it all, he truly was a wonderful person.

One their wedding day, many people had been shocked to find that when the bonding ceremony was completed, a bright white light emitted from their wands. Gasps rang round the room, Narcissa and Lucius both looked shocked. _For white light was the sign of a soulmate, and indeed a soul bond._

As she lay in bed, not quite able to get to sleep on her wedding night, she stared at Lucius, quite utterly in love. Taking in his white hair and pale skin, and thinking of the white light they had both produced, she decided that _white was the colour of her love._


	7. BellatrixRolphodus

Angel in the Night – Basshunter (Bellatrix/Rolphodus)

You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side  
You're my angel in the night

Bellatrix was his light in the darkness that was his life. She was his one love. But he could never be her side. His wife preferred the Dark Lord to him, but she was still his angel in the night.. He never understood why their relationship changed. In the early days, they were totally in love and it was as if they were the only two people in the world, the dark lord and being his followers was just sort of a distraction. When he came back though, they escaped from Azkaban. Rolphodus was a fool to think nothing would have changed…


	8. TedAndromeda

Rebel - Ted/Andromeda

All of her life Andromeda had a certain set of values, rules and morals drilled into her, which were supposed to make her 'the perfect pureblood'. The most important rule was to with blood status, to always remember that mudbloods were below them. Associating with one was the highest of crimes, totally inexcusable and their mother never stopped lecturing them on it. Everything went out the window when she met Ted. Narcissa and Bellatrix still continued on with the same pureblood values into their adult lies, Bellatrix rather extremely so, but then again Andromeda always had been different. Rebelling against her family always had been the right thing to do, it just took the right boy to come along. There was no one more right for her than Ted…


	9. FrankAlice

Paralysis – Frank/Alice

Unbeknownst to most people, including every visitor and doctor that had ever encountered the Longbottom's in St. Mungo's over the years, they weren't really insane. Just trapped in their own minds. Retreated like a turtle into its shell. It was horrific, Bellatrix had inflicted the worst possible torture anybody could imagine on them. No one who felt an ounce of love in their hearts would possibly do that to someone else. How she wanted to reassure Remus, Emmeline, Molly and all the others who came in that they would recover, and there was no need for distress. How she wanted to cry out with the injustice that Sirius had been taken to Azkaban, surely he would never betray James and Lily? How she wanted to talk to her son. Most of all though, she wanted to just _be _with Frank again.


	10. FleurBill

Paralysis – Frank/Alice

Unbeknownst to most people, including every visitor and doctor that had ever encountered the Longbottom's in St. Mungo's over the years, they weren't really insane. Just trapped in their own minds. Retreated like a turtle into its shell. It was horrific, Bellatrix had inflicted the worst possible torture anybody could imagine on them. No one who felt an ounce of love in their hearts would possibly do that to someone else. How she wanted to reassure Remus, Emmeline, Molly and all the others who came in that they would recover, and there was no need for distress. How she wanted to cry out with the injustice that Sirius had been taken to Azkaban, surely he would never betray James and Lily? How she wanted to talk to her son. Most of all though, she wanted to just _be _with Frank again.


	11. LunaNeville

What If? Neville/Luna

Everything can change with one small action, that's what starts a revolution. What if Harry had realised Ginny was a girl two years earlier, and asked her to the Yule ball?

Harry and Ginny burst into the common room, just before curfew, surprisingly they were holding hands and looking at each other in a way they never had before. They were grinning at each other in a rather sickening way.

Neville caught Seamus whisper to Dean – "Always thought it would be Ron and Hermione before them two, guess I owe you ten sickles,"

Dean grinned, laughed and then said – "Pay up then,"

Everyone in Gryffindor was still rather concerned about the Yule Ball, it was in just over a week and there were still loads of dateless lions. The only people who had been able to have the courage to ask someone were a few of the seventh and sixth years as well as Seamus who was going with Lavender. There were also rumours going round that Hermione was going with an unnamed, older boy but no one seemed to know quite who it was and Neville couldn't help but it wonder if his friend was making it up. She was a very nice person but she wasn't normally all that popular, and he couldn't remember her ever having anything remotely resembling a romantic entanglement.

Meanwhile, Neville knew that all of he fourth years were expected to show up at the Yule ball, even if they weren't a champion. He didn't want to but that wasn't the sort of excuse that would pass for not attending, he was sure that the only excuse all of the girls would all for not turning up would be dying. While he wasn't too sure what the consequences of not turning up would be, he didn't want to try them. Now he was sure that he to go, he had a slightly bigger problem, and it wasn't dancing. Finding a date. Never had Neville had any experience in the way of romance, and so he would have to start from scratch.

Although he had planned to go with a friend, Ginny was his best girl friend and she was obviously already taken. Hermione was another of his girl friends but it seemed as if she might be taken too. Then, there was one other option. Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend and also one of his good friends. She might be slightly strange, but she looked rather nice and was rather nice, Neville always had a soft spot for her.

So it was decided, he was going to ask Luna to the ball, and prove he was a Gryffindor instead of shying away from things, he was going to take them head on. Walking up the stairs to the dormitory, he felt a distinct mix of apprehension and happiness.

**Next** day he woke up. His first thought was how tired he was, and how much he wanted five more minutes sleep. As the drowsiness started to leave him, his second thought was what he had to do today; ask Luna to the Yule ball.

After dressing, washing and sorting out his books for the day he grabbed his bag and headed down to the common room, he was the first one down as usual, everyone else in the dorm was still in the process of getting ready. Heading down to the great hall, he was slightly early yet he took a seat anyway, piling bacon and sausage between two slices of toast into a sandwich and filling a glass with juice.

Contemplating the news on the front cover of the daily prophet, Neville didn't realise the hall gradually getting fuller. Luna had now taken a seat at the Ravenclaw table and was rambling on about one of her creatures to the uninterested Ravenclaw next to her.

Draining his glass and plucking up his courage, he walked over to Luna.

"Oh, hello Neville," smiled Luna, looking up at him through her pale blue eyes.

"Hi, Luna," he said, sliding into the vacant seat next to her. "Have you heard about the Yule ball?"

"Oh, yes," replied Luna. "It does sound exciting, but of course I cant go."

"Well, Luna," started Neville, wiggling around in his seat looking slightly uncomfortable. "How about going with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to," exclaimed Luna in quite an un-Luna like way. Throwing her arms around Neville, she grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Neville blushed slightly and the conversation continued rather pleasantly till the bell went and they had to go to their first lesson.

_Luna flopped down on her bed after an amazing yet exhausting night. The Yule ball had been simply magical, and it would have been the same without Neville. It was the start of a beautiful relationship…_


End file.
